Anniversary Gift
by IncognitoWriter
Summary: Just a peek into the domestication of Tony Stark. Pepperony one-shot


**So this is my first fic. I've written a lot but I only recently thought I'd start posting some. It doesn't quite go along with the movies, but I think it's decent. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it and I don't pretend to.**

* * *

Pepper arrived at the mansion one evening, exhausted after a hard day of work. Since she became CEO, it seemed like her days were getting longer and longer and she was absolutely exhausted.

She headed into the kitchen and what she saw made her cringe: two empty bottles.

"Tony?"

"In here," he called from the living room, the tv blaring.

"Please tell me you didn't," she said with a sigh.

"…I didn't," he said with a dopey grin on his face.

"Tony! You promised you wouldn't! I can't believe you!" she spat exasperated.

He just stared at her from the couch still grinning like an idiot.

"You have no idea the mess you just created for me. You know you could have just-" but she was cut off as a small figure bounded up to her, hugging her legs tightly.

"Mommy!"

"Michael!" she said sweetly, most of her frustration melting away as she scooped the small child into her arms. But the toddler squirmed incessantly and as soon as she set him back down he ran from the room at breakneck speed.

She groaned. "See! Look what you did. He's going to be up all night now, Tony."

"Awesome! Then he can help me fix the repulsors on the suit!"

"Remind me again why we decided to _have_ a child when_ you_ are nothing more than a child _yourself_?"

"Hah hah, very funny, Pepper," he said walking over to her in the kitchen.

"Yeah well, he's your child tonight. I can't believe you gave him Mountain Dew, Tony," she said with a sigh.

"Well, I had some and then he pulled the whole, 'Ooh, Daddy what's that?' line and you know I can't resist those puppy dog eyes of his when he wants something."

"I know the feeling," she said softly, smiling at him.

"Oh really, Potts? Someone else you know an expert at that look?" he said warmly as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

She grinned back at him. "No one should ever doubt he's your child."

Her face was calm but there was something in the way she had said it made it seem like someone _had_ questioned it. "Why would they? Pepper?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"It's just old gossip, Tony, don't worry about it," she said as she kissed his cheek softly.

He shook his head, frustrated. "I don't get this town. We've been married _five years _and frankly that kid looks_ exactly _like me. And yet, the rumors still fly."

"Yes well, c'est la vie."

"By the way, welcome home," he said as he kissed her sweetly.

"Thank you. Wait…_five_ years…it's today isn't it?"

He didn't respond, just nodded and smiled.

"Shit! I have _never_ forgotten! This is so unlike me."

"Yes well, we do have a three year-old running around and the hours you've been working this week have been running you ragged so I'm surprised you even remember your own _name_."

"I'm sorry," she murmured, looking at the floor.

"Don't be," he said sweetly.

"But you've _never_ forgotten. A man who doesn't even know his own social security number can remember his wedding anniversary and I can't. Pathetic," and with that she walked out of the kitchen.

Of course, he followed her. "You seem to be under the impression that this has in some way upset me," he said when he finally caught up with her just as she was about to enter their bedroom.

"Why wouldn't you be upset?"

"After fifteen years of me forgetting your birthday, you forget one little thing and you beat yourself up over it?"

"It's not little, Tony," she said, turning around to face him, tears welling up in her eyes.

He ran his hands up and down her arms comfortingly. "I know, love. But it's ok, I promise. How about a nice family dinner...then later you can make it up to me?" he smirked suggestively.

She nodded and smiled as she wiped her eyes. "Alright. And I need to talk to you later too, ok?"

"Mhmm. Now go change and I'll start dinner," he said as he kissed her gently.

"Dinner, huh? You know, sometimes I don't even recognize you. Domesticity suits you," she said with a smile, kissing him again.

They broke apart quickly though, as no sooner had her lips met his did they hear a sudden crash downstairs. "I'll just go deal with the little monster."

"_Your_ monster, darling," she said with a smile as she turned to enter the bedroom and go change.

He ran down the stairs after the sound. "Michael! You are getting me in _so_ much trouble, buddy!" he yelled after him with a smile.

After dinner, Tony scooped up their now sleeping son who had crashed from the sugar high and Pepper went to work on cleaning up, watching him carry Michael up the stairs. It made her heart melt. He was amazing with Michael and it made her love him even more. She meant what she had told him earlier that evening; sure he had probably had fun as the playboy of the Western world, but having a family brought out a side of him she had never seen before. Seeing his smiles full of pride at Michael's every accomplishment made her heart soar. And he absolutely adored her; the way he looked at her- indescribable.

"So, you wanted to talk?" he said, flopping down on the couch next to her. She leaned against him instinctively.

"Yeah," she said softly, looking down into her lap. "I'm pregnant."

He sat there stunned for a minute before speaking. "Really? How?"

"Well, when two people love each other very much…seriously, Tony, not really the response I was looking for, but thanks for the support. Is that how you really felt about Michael too?" she said sharply as she stood up to leave.

"Shit. I'm an ass," he said under his breath as he grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Pepper, please come here. Don't you ever have those moments when you can't think of something to say and when you finally do it's not what you wanted at all?"

"This isn't funny, Tony," she said sitting back down stiffly.

"Babe, I'm serious. You have no idea how happy I am. Best anniversary gift ever, I swear," he said with a smile and a kiss to her cheek.

She smiled a little as he put a hand on her still flat stomach. "Really? Because I thought that first year was pretty amazing," she said softly, grinning devilishly.

His responding smile matched hers in its suggestiveness. "Oh _that _was _epic_. I don't think we even left the hotel room for the first three _days_. I believe that's probably how we got Michael. But…" he started as his expression softened.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"This is way better. In fact, you wanna know a secret?"

"Always," she replied as she resumed her position of leaning against his shoulder, relaxing on the couch.

"I hope it's a girl."

She smiled, giggling slightly. "Very funny, Mr. Masculinity."

"No for real. Michael is amazing and I wouldn't trade him for the world but I would love a little girl running around here. Just think about it, Pepper- a beautiful, intelligent, miniature version of you to spoil and protect, especially when she starts dating. Which will be never by the way. Men are pigs."

"You would know," she said as she smiled warmly and laughed.

"I'm not so bad any more."

"That's true. Since you've clearly thought about this so much, you have any names picked out?"

"Not really," he said with a shrug.

She sighed and leaned closer to him, speaking softly. "I like Maria."

He went still for a moment at the mention of his mother's name. "Pepper, you don't have to do that."

"Why? Michael is named after my dad. And it's a beautiful name, Tony," she said as she reached up to cup his cheek lovingly.

He turned his head to kiss the inside of her palm. "And she will be beautiful," he whispered as he intertwined his hand with hers across her stomach.


End file.
